


Chasing Cars

by hazbanglou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, Racer!AU, alternative universe, and sexual intendo, and this is my first time writing this long, bottom!Louis, ehehehe, fluff of racing shit, i forgot about that, idk - Freeform, sex sex sex yeah, this is a long os
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ridiculous racing AU where Louis is a racer and Harry is a racer, basically all of them are racer except for Niall.</p><p> </p><p> <i> Harry pulls Louis closer and Louis just arranges himself.</i><br/><i>“Do you believe in love at first sight, Lou?” Harry asks while Louis just shakes his head.</i><br/><i>“Well, I do.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Cars

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of thank you to [boyfriendswhoboyfriends.](http://boyfriendswhoboyfriend.tumblr.com/) for editing my stuff again and as always being grateful that god created her.
> 
> It took me two months to finish this and I'm so happy with the 16k words and this is on wattpad and yeah, thats me :)

            Harry’s phone goes off and starts ringing ‘Gentlemen’ by Psy. He groans and hits the snooze button, hiding himself in the duvet further and further until…

            “Wake up, you little shit!” His best friend, Niall, starts pounding on his door. He keeps asking himself (or his dad) why they ever let Niall have the keys to their house.

            Harry groans and hides his face in the pillow. “Go away you Irish man! I need some sleep,” he shouts. Harry hears the door click and guesses that Niall brought his hair pins again. Niall jumps directly on his best friend’s body, receiving a wincing protest from the curly-haired boy before he is pushed out of the bed.

            Niall groans at the pain, standing up and removing the duvet from the taller lad’s body. “Wake up! I need to tell you something!” Niall says, nagging his best friend while shaking his body violently.

            The taller guy really hates his best friend right now. He just got home from buying some cheese from Manchester (long story) and he just wants to have a good day to sleep, but no, his Irish friend is nagging him to wake up even though he doesn’t want to.

            He groans and grabs his phone, looking at the clock: seven fifty-three am. It’s too early to wake up; he never thought the blonde guy would ever wake up at this type of hour. Harry is usually the one who bangs the door and wakes his best friend up at ten in the morning. And this only happens when…  _Niall needs something._

            “What!” Harry says, turning around to face his best friend. Niall is still in his clover pj’s, hair in every direction, and he looks like he just woke up. “It’s eight in the morning, Niall: we don’t have school. Plus, why would you wake up at this unholy time!?”

            Niall rolls his eyes at the younger lad, because he is being a fucking drama queen again. The last time Harry was in his ‘Drama Queen’ mode was when he and Niall were eating Nandos and they got the wrong food, and that was two weeks ago.

            “Do you remember Zayn?” Niall asks the sleepy-headed Harry. Harry fists his hand and rubs his eyes to wake himself up a bit. He nods as he yawns very loudly, like an elephant.

            “Yeah. What about him?” Harry asks, coughing to get rid of his very deep morning voice: it's scary. Niall smiles before jumping on the bed next to Harry.

            “He gave me his address to Bradford and I have to go there 'cause of an occasion,” Niall explains. You see, Niall and Zayn had been boyfriends for like a year when Zayn had to move because he got expelled.  He was caught fighting some kid 'cause he had called his boyfriend a fag.

            “More like sex occasion,” Harry teases, smiling sleepy at his friend. Niall blushes before shaking his head and giving Harry a puppy look.

            “Can you drive me there, please?” Harry closes his eyes to avoid the irresistible look that Niall gives him and shakes his head. Why would he drive from Cheshire to Bradford for sixteen hours?

            “I don’t want to! Plus, my dad needs the car for his delivery business,” Harry says to his best friend.  He actually doesn’t want to go to Bradford because Nick said that there are many killers living there and he doesn’t want to die at the very young age of 17.

            “Come on, Haz! Plus, I want to see the car racing event there!” Niall says, grabbing Harry’s bicep and pulling it. Harry sighs before nodding.

            “Fine! But you have to pay for the gas!” Harry says, finally surrendering to the Irish lad. Niall lets out a squeak before hugging the sleepy lad.

            “Thank you, thank you,” Niall says, hugging Harry tighter. The younger boy can’t breathe due to how tightly the older man is hugging him. He gasps for air before saying:

            “Niall, okay. Let me go, I can’t breathe."  Niall immediately pulls back before kissing Harry's cheeks playfully. Harry releases an ‘eww’ before wiping his cheeks with his hand and wiping them on his pj’s.

            Niall gets out of the room, jumping like a bunny while saying, “I’m going to see my boyfriend, I’m going to see my boyfriend!” and Harry just wants to put a ball gag on his friend’s mouth.

            Harry tries to sleep but fails (damn that Niall James Horan!) so he just stands up from his bed and goes to the bathroom to take a bath.

 

~***~

 

            “Dad, can Niall and I borrow your car for two weeks?” Harry asks: his fingers are tangled in nervousness. This is the first time Harry has ever borrowed his dad’s car. Sure, he's already been using it to deliver tofu to the city, but nowhere else.

            His father, Des, looks up from his morning news paper (like always) and raises his brows before putting his cigarette on his ash tray. “Why?” he asks.

            Harry is glum, and looks around. “We are going to Bradford,” he explains. His dad just takes a drag from his cigarette. “To visit Zayn, Niall’s boyfriend.” His father just blows smoke out and Harry sighs. It’s very hard to talk to his father, really.

            He doesn’t even know everything about his father; he only knows that his father is a fifty-four year old man who owns a tofu shop with him. He doesn’t know who his mother is or what his dad's old jobs are. The good old man knows how to keep his secrets.

            His dad turns the page of the newspaper, and Harry mentally face palms himself (curse his dad for being like that!).  He's about to give up when his dad looks up from his news paper.

            “You can,” his dad answers, mouth still holding the cigarette.  Harry can only imagine Niall jumping around, throwing four-leaves clovers around like the leprechaun he is. Harry giggles at the image of his best friend.

            “Thanks da-“ He is cut off by his father, who takes a sip from the deadly bud and releases the grey smoke.

            “Promise me that the car will be spotless. And, don't forget to deliver the tofu later,” his dad says.   Harry wants to protest about the car being spotless, because,  how can he have a spotless car if he is with Niall? He's a messy pig who just throws his food after he is done. Okay, he's being a bit mean to his friend.

            Harry nods before walking to his room to take a nap. That’s what he does when he doesn’t have anything to do: eat, sleep, wake up, surf the net, and sleep.

            Des sighs when his son disappears. He puts his newspaper down before grabbing his phone to ring his old mate, George, who is also an old racer.

            “Des! Good timing!” George says into the phone. Des just rolls his eyes at his best friend because George and his wife are fighting again.

            “You and your wife are fighting again?” Des says, because it’s the most obvious thing in the world. George is about to speak when he hears a broken vase. “And I got my answer.”

            “What do you want?” George asks, and Des almost doesn't catch what George's wife says: “ _You’re calling your friend again while we have problems! I want a fucking divorce!_ ” and he hears another broken vase.

            “Do you remember how you told me that there's going to be a racing competition in Bradford?” Des asks, inhaling from his cigarette yet again and blowing the grey smoke.

            “Yeah,” and he hears another broken vase, “Why? You’re going to watch?” and then a broken plant.

            “No,” Des says, before standing up and looking out his window. “Harry is going to be in Bradford during the racing event.” He hears a faint yell of, “ _I’m so fucking done with you! We are getting divorce next week_ ” and a door slamming.

            “So you want Harry to race? Isn’t he a bit of an amateur?” George says. “I mean, yeah sure! You make him deliver tofu and stuff but are you sure you want to?”

            Des frowns before opening the window, letting the fresh air hit him. “Harry isn’t going to race,” Des says, looking at his old neighbor, Mrs. Blue and waving at her. “But I’m sure that he is going to watch, right?”

            George nods on the other line. “Yeah,” he agrees. “But I need to go. I have to go clean up this mess. Bye.” The other line goes off.

            You see, there is illegal racing at Bradford (unless you want to go down the hill, which is kind of dangerous and will drop you down a fifty foot cliff).  It happens every summer.

            Des won his first race on the hill at Bradford, and he wants his son to win, too.

            Plus, Harry has been driving for almost three years. He is sure that his son is going to win the race, no matter who his rival is.

 

 

~

            Harry sighs as his dad opens the back door and puts some tofu in there. He grabs the keys of the old car, a Toyota Sprinter AE86 Trueno. Okay, the car is kind of old, but he is sure that he will make it come alive when he goes up the hill (thankfully).

            He opens the driver’s side door while his dad pours some water in a cup and puts it in the cup holder. Harry looks at the water for a second before looking at Des.

            “Make sure that while you drive, you don't spill any of that water, or the tofu will spill also.” Harry nods before slamming the door. He puts the key in the ignition and starts the car.

He hits the gas pedal before driving off.

            “I’m serious Harry!” he hears his dad say. And he just wants to roll his eyes. He can drive safely, alright? He has never been in an accident before,  and he has been driving for three years straight, for God sakes!

            When Harry reaches the foot of the hill, he eyes the cup of water. There’s a curve on the way and Harry’s glance is locked on the styrofoam. The water just circles around and doesn't spill.

            The mountain lacks straight roads: there are many curves and it’s very dangerous.

Harry continues to drive carefully, eyeing the cup yet again and watching as the water just circles around. He can feel his forehead start to sweat. He can’t keep his glance steady on the road, 'cause if the water spills so will the tofu. But Harry remembers that he needs to deliver the tofu at 8:45 pm, and when he looks at the clock, it’s already 8:31 so…

            Harry hits the gas pedal as he drives up part of the mountain. When he reaches the top of the mountain he also reaches the store where he needs to deliver the tofu.

            He sighs in relief as the tofu is still complete and not wrecked, or else, his dad wouldn't let him borrow the old car tomorrow….

 

~

 

            “Come on Harold! I don’t want to be late,” Niall says to his best friend, who is carrying their bags and is ready to put them in the back seat. Harry rolls his eyes before dumping the two sports bags in the small back seat before closing the door.

            “Don’t call me Harold, you Irish twat!” Harry spits, looking at Niall like he is about to kill him. “You’re so lazy, you can’t even carry your own bag!” Harry adds, pulling his hand in the air mockingly before sighing.

             “I don’t know why you don’t use your body?” Harry says before grabbing the keys of the AE86 and opening the driver’s side door. Niall just enters the shotgun with burritos in his hand.

            “Because my body is for Zayn,” Niall says, eating half of his food with one bite. “Plus, you are stronger than me,” Niall adds, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world (which is true, as Harry works out almost every day and carries heavy boxes of tofu).

            Harry yet again releases a sigh before putting the keys in the ignition and pulling out of his driveway. He doesn't bother to tell his father good bye because his father is somewhere (and he doesn’t want to know where).

            As Harry starts to drive, he notices that the car is heavier than the last time he used it (which was 5 hours ago).  He just smiles 'cause the car is easier to use now.

            Niall turns on the radio and starts to search for a radio station that plays good songs. He continues to eat the burritos until he hears a very familiar song on the radio.

            “Niall, really?” Harry sighs as he hears Justin Bieber’s 'Boyfriend'. He just wants to shut the radio off or maybe Niall. “We talked about this!” Harry says, while turning left.

            “We did?” Niall smirks before continuing to eat his damn burritos. And Harry just can’t believe that he's even friends with the Irishman.

            “We did!” Harry says through his teeth. He sighs in relief when the damn Bieber song is over, because Niall is annoyingly singing the lyrics of the song out loud and Harry just wants to put something in his best friend’s mouth (maybe more burritos, the car, or Zayn’s dick!)

            And he is so very excited for the whole trip.

 

~

 

            Louis Tomlinson is bored out of his mind while waiting for his best bud to get out of Wal-mart and start driving to Bradford for the racing event next week.

            “Why did I even want him to join me anyways?” Louis mumbles to himself as his right foot plays with the small pebble that he had found. He sighs in frustration: he just can't wait. It’s an hour drive from Doncaster to Bradford and Louis just wants to smack whoever placed the event at Bradford instead of London or Manchester.

            “Fuck you, Liam,” Louis yet again says to himself. He is tired of waiting for the younger boy. The boy is just buying some food for their trip and he is taking his time, of course!

            Louis pulls out his phone and looks at his background. He still can’t believe he has changed the background in the last five months; he just doesn’t want to see the face of Des Styles looking back at him. Louis has been a fan of Des since he was five because Des' car raced past his old house when the tournament was held in Doncaster.

            He remembers the time he and his step-father watched the fast cars chase each other and how he had ignored his mother’s protests to go to sleep. All Louis wanted was to see the man who had been behind the AE86 when he was younger.

            At the age of eight, when Louis found out that Des had resigned, he didn’t talk to anyone at all. Literally. He just looked out his window and wondered why the old man had resigned at the age of forty-eight.

            When Louis had reached the age of fifteen, he learned how to drive a car. His step-father taught him the basics (how to drive forwards, backwards and how to park properly without hitting a light post or a car or a trash bin).

            Louis learned how to drift when he was eighteen. The first time he drifted using his R8, he almost hit a corner when he and Liam were chasing each other at one in the morning. He remembers how he had screamed and hit the brake, twisting his steering wheel and sighing in relief when he hadn't hit the corner.

            A few months later, Louis had his first downhill race with Georgia and he had won. It was a photo finish because both of them were so fast and if Louis had hit the side of Georgia’s car, she would have dropped off the cliff.

            Louis had won the race ever since. He still praises Des for being his inspiration. Without him, Louis would be the man in a suit with a brief case.

            “Louis!” Louis sighs in relief as he sees Liam, holding two paper bags. He grabs one of them and puts it in the back seat.

            “Do you have something to eat?” Louis asks.

            “Of course I do! I’m not like you, forgetting everything." Liam rolls his eyes and opens the shot gun side door.

            “Is it my fault that my IQ is lower than yours? Yours is somewhere around 40 while mine is barely 20.”

            “Oh Louis, how did you become a race car driver?”

            “Ask your ass!” Louis snaps and turns the ignition on. Even though it’s only an hour drive from Doncaster to Bradford, he is still exhausted from his exams that blew up in his face 'cause he didn’t even study, but at least he passed! (Of course, Liam let him copy his answers as he had already repeated A levels and he thought he needed to stop repeating and let his mother be proud of him [for once]).

            He has already failed his family many times as he has himself. Winning this competition could help him and his family. Money has been really tight ever since his step-father and mother broke up.

            His mum is almost at the hospital 24/7, and there's so many problems, a lack of food in their fridge being just one.

             He has already had problems with life since the age of twelve.

            He remembers having a crush on one of his school mates who was a boy, finding out that he was gay and coming out at the same time.  People had been homophobic at that time, but he has since been accepted in the community. He also remembers how he almost died when he was racing one time, when his enemy almost bumped his old car into the cliff, but he still won the race.

            Louis is so proud of his mother for keeping them alive, so he just races and races to help his mum with the expenses at home.

            His Audi is the last thing that he’ll sell for his family's sakes, though. He would fight with his mother if she even thought about selling it. Without the car, he can’t help his mum with the expenses at the house that has six people in it.

            He races almost every night and earns at least two hundred pounds, which is a good thing.

            His mum is and always will be protective of him. He can recall how every night before he goes off to a race, he will call his mum to ask if he can race and she always says yes, but reminds him to make sure that he comes back a hundred percent alive and not in a coma.

            Louis has always promised himself that he will be like Des Styles someday: a very good racer who will still keep his name until he retires. He just wishes that he could talk to the veteran racer right now and ask him how he manages to get through all the challenges in life, how he is right now, if he still makes money and if he has a family.

            He wants to know the whole story of Des Styles. He wants to know why the old man is so good at racing, how he won the title of 'Kings of the racers' (which he still has) in his last race. He is just damned and wants to live like Des Styles.

            But he knows that he has to face the challenges in his life so he can breathe easily for a long time.

            He just really likes how things are right now. But he also wants his family to breathe a little.

            Louis is a man with many dreams and almost all of them haven't even come true. The only dreams he hopes that will be granted are his dreams to win the half a million prize for his family and to meet Des Styles or any family member of his and ask him or her about the old man's life then and now.

 

~

 

            Harry and Niall are half way through Bradford and have thankfully avoided getting pulled over by police for being too fast or too slow.

            Harry really hates Niall right now. Of course it’s only half an hour 'till they get to Zayn’s house but the motherfucking leprechaun is moaning that he is hungry and needs food as soon as possible before he eats Harry’s banana hiding in Harry’s bag.

            “I don’t know why you’re always hungry.” Harry shakes his head and pulls over at the 7 eleven. Niall cries in victory before leaving Harry in the old car to wait for the Irish man.

            Even though sometimes Harry hates Niall, he doesn't really mean it. He can make you feel guilty for a long time when you say ‘no’ to him or just ignore him for some reason, and Harry doesn’t want that. Niall is the fucking sun from the Teletubbies. When he smiles, you smile; when he laughs, you laugh, and when he cries, you feel sad or guilty. So it’s better to keep Niall happy rather than grumpy.

            After five minutes of painfully waiting for Niall, Harry rolls his eyes before exiting the car to walk into the small mart.

            He is about to go inside when he sees an expensive car pull over.  _Its an R8 spider,_  Harry thinks,  _the dude must be going to the race._

            Harry pushes the door of the store open, cold air hitting his face, and starts searching for the Irish man. But of course, he buys some things first (Skittles, Nerds, burritos [It’s for him not for Niall], a banana, root beer and condoms [just in case]). He is about to look for Niall when he sees the older lad holding a can of Lays and a polo.

            “Oh Niall,” Harry says, grabbing a red basket and putting his stuff there. Niall pouts at him and puts the Lays in the red basket.

            “Why are you buying condoms?” Niall laughs, picking up the red box of condoms.

            “For emergencies,” Harry groans, snatching the condoms from Niall's hands, which are starting to become red due to laughter. Harry just shakes his head and is about to go to the counter when Niall pulls him to the food section and grabs a big cup of Slurpee and a couple of hot dogs before going to the counter.

            Harry places all the things on the counter. The girl at the register has big boobs and is popping bubblegum. She smirks when she sees the condoms. Harry just gives her a poker face and shakes his head, ‘cause he isn’t going to have sex with Niall, jeez. He would die before that would happen.

            When they have purchased all of their goodies, Harry grabs the brown bag and heads to the door without looking back at Niall, knowing that Niall can take care of himself.

            He opens the backseat of the old AE86 and puts the brown bag in there. He is about to open the driver’s seat when he hears a ‘ _Fucking shit_ ’.

            He turns his head and sees that Niall has accidentally spilled almost all of his drink on the Audi R8 he saw. Niall is about to cry, his lips are trembling. Harry walks over to his best friend and hugs him.

            “What did you do Niall?” Harry asks, rubbing Niall’s head.

            “I was following you when I tripped and spilled all of my drink on the car.” Niall pouts and hugs Harry tighter. He knows that he is going to be in trouble later.  He hasn't seen the owner of the fucking expensive car until he hears a loud curse.

            “What did you do to my car?!” A small guy says, fisting his hair and looking at both of them with a bit of anger in his eyes.

            “Man, I’m so sorry, it’s just – my best friend just tripped and spilled his drink on the hood of the car. I’m really sorry, can I do anything?” Harry asks, hopefully that the guy is nice and not some fucking asshole.

            “I don’t fucking care! I need this car for the race tomorrow night! I just hot waxed it and your clumsy best friend spilled his drink on my car. This is unacceptable,” the guy says. Harry looks down at Niall and Niall just bursts into tears. Harry tries to calm him down, which fails when Niall sobs harder into Harry’s chest.

            “I know, but please. I’ll do anything. I don’t want to see him upset,” Harry pleads and the guy smirks. Well, Harry will do anything (but not sexually) for his best friend to stop crying.

            “Race me,” the guy says, crossing his arms against his chest.

            “Pardon?” Harry blinks. He can’t fucking race to save his life, and of course, the guy in front of him must be a fucking racer.

            “You heard what I said, Curly,” the guy says and tosses Harry a rug.

            “Clean my hood first before we race.” And the guy disappears into the store. Harry sighs and removes Niall from his chest.

            “Calm down, Niall, it’s going to be alright, it’s just a race.” Harry smiles at Niall but the older boy just sobs harder.

            “You don’t know him, do you?” Niall sobs against Harry's chest. Of course, the dude is a fucking race car driver who is racing at Bradford tomorrow night.

            “A racer?” Harry answers and Niall nods.

            “But not just a racer,” Niall says. Harry thinks that maybe the guy is famous and he just doesn't recognize him. “He is fucking Louis Tomlinson.” And that hits Harry like a fucking bus.

 

~

 

            “Dude, seriously, the blonde guy is crying to make you feel awful, why do you have to do that?” Liam asks, eating his hot dog. Louis rolls his eyes and looks at the two boys who are still hugging and talking.

            “Liam, I just hot waxed my car. It cost me a race to have enough money to hot wax,” Louis says, and watches as the curly tall guy removes the blonde guy and starts cleaning the hood of his car.

            “Don't you feel a bit guilty?” Liam asks, taking a sip of his Pepsi. Of course, Louis felt guilty when he saw the blonde guy crying. It’s like Liam’s version, when he pouts when you say something to him.

            “A little,” Louis lies, taking a bit of his Oreo and checking out the curly guy clean his hood, shirt ridding up a bit, able to see the guy's boxers.

            “I’d tap that,” Louis says to himself and Liam rolls his eyes. Louis really wants to ride the guy. The guy is hot, muscular, sweet and gentle. The guy is clearly Louis’ type.

            “So you want to bang him?” Liam jokes.

            “Of course I do.”

            “You can wi- wait what?”

            “I said I want to bang him. He is hot! He's got endless legs and – oh my goodness is that a happy trail?” Louis drools when the curly guy stretches, his shirt riding up, able to see his happy trail (more like death march).

            “Oh Louis.” Liam shakes his head and continues eating the hotdog. Louis searches for the blonde guy and sees that the guy is sitting in a very familiar car.

“Liam,” Louis says, bumping Liam, “isn’t that an AE86?”

            “Yes, it is an AE86,” Liam says, munching the delicious hot dog. “Isn’t that the car model that Des Styles uses?” And that hits Louis a bit. Louis pulls out his phone and looks for the picture where they can see the plate number of Des’ car.

            “DS36HES.” Louis reads out loud the plate number and looks at the car’s plate.                             “DS36HES!” Louis is in shock. So maybe that blonde guy and the curly guy are one of Des Styles' family members.

            “Oh shit.” Liam's eyes widen.

            “Maybe the blonde guy or the curly guy are one of Des Styles’ sons!” Louis says, and looks at the two guys.

            “I think the curly guy is the one who looks closer to Des Styles,” Liam says, looking at the curly guy with sharp eyes.

            “Just ask the guy’s name and we will know who he is.”

            “Alright.” Louis sighs and hides his phone in his pocket.

            “I think he is done. The blonde kid and I will be waiting outside while you two race around,” Liam says, standing up and going outside. Louis follows him when he is done eating.

            “So kid, what’s your name?” Louis asks the curly-haired guy.

            “My name is Harry Styles.” And that hits Louis like he is in the middle of the street while people are racing around him with monster trucks.

_He is going to race the son of his idol._

 

~

 

            “We are having a downhill race,” Louis says, pointing at the hill near the store. “We are going to go to the top of the hill first and you decide who is in the front and who is in the back, like fucking Mario Kart because the road at the top of the hill is only one way.”

            “Your friend and I will wait for you two here,” Liam says, putting his arms around Niall who pushes his arm away from his shoulder.

            “So, what’s the prize if one of us wins?” Harry asks, shaking his hair and putting it back in place. Louis almost faints when Harry does it, like it’s kind of overwhelming? He doesn’t fucking know.

            “The winner decides,” Louis answers, twirling his keys with his index finger. He knows what he wants to do with Harry: he is going to milk Harry out of information about his father’s life after he retired. He is still a fan of Des after all these years.

            “Okay.” Harry nods before opening the door of his dad’s car. Louis does the same to his car and starts the ignition. He drives first and he sees Harry is following him.

            He already knows the place. He remembers when he and Liam visited here because he was bored and just wanted to see the beauty of the surroundings. It’s very peaceful here but when you go to the main city, you can see drug dealers, gun-for-hires, and prostitutes everywhere. One time a guy came up to Louis and asked if he wanted to have ‘fun’. Well, Louis being the gentlemen that he is, said ‘no’. Plus he is a bottom, so he doesn’t want his dick in anyone’s ass.

He thinks Bradford can be a beautiful place without all the bad things that happen almost every day and Louis wants to move there with his family. He can race more than three times a day. Bradford is full of races; up and downhill race, street race; duck tape race and so many more. Louis has already tried almost all of the races, except for the duck tape race ‘cause Liam almost died when he raced with Jerome.

            Downhill has always been Louis’ favourite. It’s easier than the uphill race because the gravity is pulling you down. So yeah, he always accepts all types of races and he wins them all. No one ever beats him, literally.

            He just wishes that he could meet Des Styles and ask him to race with him. But he is already in heaven having met Harry Styles, the son of Des Styles. It sounds like Percy Jackson but hey, Harry is more attractive than Logan Lerman and Louis just wants to ask himself if he is okay.

            Louis is already halfway up the hill and he can see Harry’s poker face in his mirror. He just wants to laughs at the look on Harry’s face, like he is concentrating really hard.

            Maybe Harry wants to win the race because of the you-get-to-choose-the-prize thing? Or maybe it’s just how he looks when he is driving, but it’s absolutely cute.

            Okay, maybe Louis believes in love at first sight, but maybe Louis can create fuck at the first sight? He just wants Harry’s dick inside of his ass, okay? ‘Cause maybe Harry is hiding a monster in his pants, maybe.

            When he and Harry reach the top of the hill, he rolls down his window and says: “Curly, who do you want at the front and in the back?”

            “You in the front and I’m in the back,” Harry answers. Louis smirks; maybe the guy doesn’t know anything about races. Seriously, Louis thought Harry would choose the front because it’s very easy to hit the gas pedal and win the race. But of course, he also knows that Harry is just new to the place, heck even to the world of racing!

            Louis reverses his car and lets Harry pass so he can take the back. When both of them arrange their position, Louis pulls out his arm and start to sign three-two-one.

            Louis hits his gas and starts driving down the hill. He can see that Harry is close behind. He just rolls his eyes before gripping the gear shift, pushing it and pulling it, making his car go faster. He looks at how fast he's going (only 160 kph and it is still slow for him).

            He knows that he can win the race against Harry. With his car having almost seven hundred horse power, no one can beat him. No one! (Amateurs and novices, at least).

            But he is proven wrong when he sees god damn Harry Styles right in front of him and he starts to see the AE86 going faster than him.

            Harry is an amateur that’s for sure. But how the heck has he passed Louis?

 

~

            Harry smirks as he passes Louis Tomlinson. He doesn’t even know why he does it, really. He always did this when he was back home in Cheshire.

            When he saw that Louis was deep in thought, he used the gutter. He used to do it when he was younger, when he was in a hurry going home and one of the front wheels just slipped into the gutter and he turned fast.

            That what he does to pass Louis. When they got into the curve line, he slipped one of his front wheels into the gutter and passed Louis. He is just thankful that Louis didn’t notice how he did it:  he is just happy that he has a chance to defeat Louis Tomlinson.

            Harry notices when they are going up the hill that it has too many curve lines instead of straight lines. He is used to the hill back home with less curve lines and many straight lines but even though there are a few curves, it’s very deep and long and dangerous.

            Harry survives many accidents with that shit (when he was over speeding and well, he almost fell into the cliff, or when he didn’t notice the fucking curve line). Harry can be really clumsy, clumsier than Fergie’s _Clumsy_.

            He wants the prize if he wins the race. He really wants it. He just can’t think of anything. Maybe a good fuck with Tomlinson?

            Louis can be a great prize but if Louis wins, well, he has to pray to god that what Louis wants to do with him isn’t that life risking or something worse than that.

            When Harry looks in the side mirror, he can’t see the black R8 anymore and they are close to the finish line.

            He turns his steering wheel into a perfect drift. He just smiles and continues to drive and hits the gas pedal without looking back. He is always tense when he sees someone chasing him or something. That’s why when he drives, he doesn’t look back.

            He drifts again and again and again until he sees the sign of the 7 eleven and Niall with Louis’ friend.

            He yet again drifts into the front of the 7 eleven and he sees the R8 just arrive. He smiles to himself before getting out of the old car.

            He owes his father this race, for being a cool and supportive dad. He can recall when someone threw a tomato at him when he was at a ‘Show and Tell’ and his father had just come up to him and hugged him, saying things like that he was great and perfect. And when he had come out of the closet, he remembers his dad hugging him and saying how proud he was while almost all of his friends had given him the cold shoulder.

            Even though Des doesn't talk that much, when he speaks, he says good things, not like those bitchy mothers who blame their child's crying on their innocent play mates when they aren't even the reason why they cried.

             “Harry!” Niall hugs him tight when he comes out of the car while looking at Liam and Louis talk. He can see that Liam is sad while Louis is still smiling like a child.

            “You beat Louis fucking Tomlinson man! You’re the only one,” Niall says while Harry rolls his eyes. He doesn’t fucking care if he is the only one who has beat Louis. He just wants his prize and well, he can’t think of anything.

            “Congrats, Styles, for beating me. You’re like your good old man.” Louis smiles while Harry looks at him, confused. His dad, Des, knows Louis? How? His dad is always quiet and has never spoken any details about his personal life before he had Harry.

            “How do you know about my dad?” Harry asks. He is sure that his dad hasn’t mentioned any ‘Louis Tomlinson’ or ‘race’ in front of him.

            “Don’t you know his reputation, Harold?” Louis smirks while Harry shakes his head.

            “My dad is the owner of a tofu shop and nothing else!” Harry says while Louis’ smirk becomes bigger.

            “You don’t know about his life before he had you?”

            “What?!”

            “Harry, your dad was a famous racer in the 90’s. Ask him yourself, his name is Desmond Styles and he lives in Homes Chapel, Cheshire.”

            "My father isn't a racer!" Harry says. He knows that his father isn't a racer, heck his dad hasn't even said anything about cars except about that AE86 they've been using for almost ten years. He has never seen his dad connected to racing. He is really damn sure. 

            "Oh Harry." Louis shakes his head and sits on the hood of the legendary AE86, his fingertips analyzing the hood before looking at Harry.  

            "I still don't believe it! My father has never, ever said anything about racing!" Harry argues and Louis just rolls his eyes before standing up from the hood and standing in front of Harry. It's kind of weird that Louis has to look up to look at Harry straight in the eyes. 

            "Believe me. Call your father later, ask him. I know almost everything about your father, Harry," Louis says before grabbing his phone and showing Harry the pictures he has of Des Styles. 

            Harry still can't believe it. He knows that his father isn't a racer. Yeah, sure he has found some plastic trophies in the attic but he has never bothered reading what the awards say. Okay maybe his father is a racer. 

            "Oh?" Harry says, raising his brows before sitting on the hood of his car and thinking. His father did teach him some moves on how to drive when he was younger. He though that his father was a racer at that time 'cause he almost got thrown out of the car when his father used to drive.  He can also remember that before he and Harry had built a tofu house, his father always used to come home so late. 

            He was always with Mrs. Waters from the time he was five to the age of nine.  He remembers feeling empty when he was younger, alone and lonely, even when Niall was there, he felt like no one loved him. He remember telling this to Mrs. Water and he thinks that the old woman told this to his father and his father just stopped whatever he was doing and started hanging out with Harry when he was almost ten. 

            So yeah, maybe that's the reason why Des was always home late, racing for Harry. He is just glad that he didn't end up with his mother or maybe he would be skin and bones right now. 

            "Your father is a legend Harry!" Louis smiles before looking for 'Des Styles' on Wikipedia and Harry almost faints cause yeah, his father is a fucking racer and his father hasn't told him about it. "See you father is racer." 

            "Yeah but he didn't tell me," Harry says sadly and looks at the race car his dad has been using; the AE86, the car that he has been using for five years is a racing car, a legendary car. A car that has given his dad fame and fortune. 

            "Cheer up man! At least you know the reason why you got your skills at racing." Louis smiles while Harry just sighs and looks at Wikipedia: 

_Desmond Styles is from Homes Chapel, Chesire. He has been racing since he was sixteen years old. He has won all of his races and has received many awards for being a very professional racer at the age of nineteen. He has traveled all around the world, challenging the greatest racers from one place to another._

_Even though he is a very professional racer, he almost died when he went to his last race: the duct tape race. His last words to his fans and race friends were "See you in the afterlife". And with that, that was the last time the public saw the infamous AE86._

_One of his friends, George McCarry says: "He is already happy now with his life, even though he used 1/4 of his money to start a business. Des is a great man, he uses his money wisely and I think he still has the remaining 3/4. He is just glad that he quit racing to make a new start."_

_No one knows where Des Styles is now and no idea what the man's business is. But there are some rumours that say that Des Styles has a teenage son and is helping him with his business._

            Harry thinks that maybe his father didn't tell him about his racing life to keep him from the media exposure. He really loves his dad, even though he lied to Harry for almost all of his life. But he can't blame his father though: he was very popular when he was racing and it would be very dangerous to tell the world of his nineteen year-old son who can drive like him. 

            He just wants to thank Niall for spilling that crap on Louis' R8 because now he knows what his father's life was like when he was younger. Des is a man with few words, that's one of the reasons why Harry hasn't found out about his life. Even when Harry becomes a fucking FBI agent he still won't know it 'cause his father is man with few words and all of those words are useful. 

            "I've been a fan since I was eight when he was racing in Donny," Louis smiles at the memories. "I used to think that the guy, your dad, was a super hero. I found out that he was a racer when my step-father told me that the guys who were racing are called racers. I was stunned and amazed at how your dad used the gutter to drift properly and how he used the nitrogen when he was drifting. 

            "I remember when I watched his race in London when I was twelve, I was very amazed by him and I asked myself when I was going to be like him. A racer, a very professional racer. I think you removed my professional title when you beat me, even though you're just an amateur." 

            Harry just let the words sink in. Yes, he is an amateur at racing but he has been driving for four years and he knows how to drift properly. He did get that gutter shit technique from his father. He can say that he is half proud of himself that he beat none other than Louis Tomlinson in a downhill race. 

            "Why aren't you upset?" Harry asks, knowing that unbeatable people cry when they lose a challenge.

            "I got to milk - no not like that - some information out of you about your dad." Louis smiles before pulling out his phone and giving it to Harry. "Put your number in there, Curly. Going to text you after my race tomorrow night." 

            Harry feels like he is in seventh heaven when Louis gives him a very sweet smile and it's so very sweet that he thinks he might have cavities. He enters his number, checking two times to make sure that he put the correct numbers (sometimes he puts wrong numbers, okay?) before giving it back to Louis. 

            He yelps when he feels his phone buzz, taking it out and reading the text. 

            'HiyaHaz :) -Louisxx'  

            "Testing to see if you put the correct numbers." Louis laughs before putting his phone in his pocket and standing up, "We need to go. Catch ya later, Curly." Louis and his friend walk towards the R8. Louis smiles at him before opening the driver's seat and slamming it. Louis drifts the car a bit before heading towards Bradford. 

 

~

 

            "Zaynie!" Niall says and captures his boyfriend's lips while Harry just rolls his eyes and pulls out their suit case. 

            "Miss you, baby," Zayn says and gives Niall an eskimo kiss while the Irish man melts. 

            "Miss you, too." 

            "Are you guys done being Romeo and Juliet? I need some help here," Harry says before he hears Niall laugh. Zayn grabs one of the suite cases and gives Harry a hug. 

            "Long time, no see, Haz," Zayn says as they go towards Zayn's house. 

            "Long time, no see, too, Bradford bad boy." Harry wiggles his brows. Zayn opens the house and lets them all in. 

            "So your room will be on the second floor, Harry. The last room," Zayn says. Harry goes upstairs and opens the guest room. 

            The room is literally all white, like Christian Grey's office in Seattle. There is a window near the bed. Harry puts his suite case at the bottom of the bed and lies down, face first. 

            He lets all of the information about his dad sink in. His dad is very good at hiding things. Heck, when he lost his phone, his dad kept it somewhere and said 'Finish your work and I'll give you your phone back' and after thirty minutes of searching for the phone, he didn't see it so he just worked for two hours and his father gave him his phone back. 

            Maybe his father hid it in the safe but no, he didn't. That's where Harry looked for it first. The man is very good at hiding things and secrets; if he can hide Harry's phone, he can also hide his past racing life from his son. 

            Harry is grateful that he met the one and only Louis Tomlinson. He knows that Niall is a huge fan of racing, heck he has a poster of Louis on his wall. He didn't recognize the guy 'cause the poster must have been taken two years ago and Louis looks more mature now. 

            He can admit that the racer has a pixie body: small hands, wide hips, small ankles, and a very nice bum that Harry has to control his body not to spank or even squeeze that ass of glory. 

Harry stands up and shakes his curly hair before going downstairs and seeing that Niall and Zayn are talking. 

            "You know Zayn, Harry raced someone today," Niall says as he sees Harry coming down the stairs. Harry just rolls his eyes and sits between Niall and Zayn to avoid 'PDA'. 

            "Harry, I didn't know you raced," Zayn says.  

            "No, I don't. It's just that Niall did something to the dude's car and well, the guy was pissed and challenged me," Harry says like it's the most normal thing in the world, which it isn't. 

            "Do I know the dude?" Zayn asks and Niall just nods. "Am I going to race with him tomorrow night?" 

            "Oh yes!" Niall says. "Louis Tomlinson. Harry beat him while doing a downhill race at the hill next to that 7 eleven stop." 

            "You beat him?!" Zayn asks like Harry is joking. "Man, no one beats the Tommo. How did you beat him?" 

            "I think I managed to get my father's talent?" Harry shrugs. No one knows that his father is goddamn Des Styles, only Niall, and Zayn hasn't properly met him; he only knows that the old man cooks tofu for a living. 

            "Cooking tofu? Really man?" Zayn laughs while Niall and Harry just shake their heads. 

            "Harry's father is goddamn Des Styles, Zayn. Des Styles." Niall shakes Zayn, whose eyes have widened. 

            "As in Des Styles, the god of racing? Man that's sick! I though he retired." 

            "He did, for Harry's sake 'cause he was always alone and missed his father when he was younger!" Niall says. Harry had said this to Niall when they were younger, telling him that he always missed his dad. 

            "I didn't know that he was a racer until Louis said that," Harry says, looking down the floor and playing with his hands. "It's just, my father is a man with few words and is very good at hiding things. I don't know how he managed to keep that a secret until now. I think I believe in the saying 'The truth comes out itself'."  

            "Aren't you mad?" Zayn asks, raising his brows. 

            "Why would I be mad, Zayn? I mean, yeah, sure, he hid his past life from me for almost nineteen years, but I can't blame him. He was very famous when he retired and if he had said why he had quit, people would have found me and I would have been exposed to the media.

He is a very good father to me, Zayn. He is one of the first people who accepted me when I came out of the closet. He protects me Zayn, and he says that it's okay to be gay, that I am still a person. I compare my dad to Pope Francis for saying that!  

            If I ask you Zayn, if you're in my dad's position and your son's babysitter says that he misses his daddy and he feels like no one loves him, what would you do? Continue racing until your son doesn't care about you? He loves me, that's why he quit.  

            So why would I be mad at him for not saying it to protect me?" Harry says while Zayn drops his jaw. He is very amused that Harry would say that to them. 

            "I wouldn't tell him too, if I was in Des' place. People would find me and stalk us. Your father is very smart, Harry. I already like him." Zayn smiles.  

            "Yeah, and I'm glad that Niall spilled that slurpee."

 

~

 

            Tomorrow night comes so fast that Harry doesn't know that Louis and Zayn are going to race each other at the other mountain near a gas station.

            He forgot to call his father last night because he and Zayn were catching up, Zayn asking about his father a lot (who wouldn’t want to know what the life of Des Styles’ is now, anyways?) and Zayn and Niall were having PDA in front of him, which made him want to puke.

            Harry pulls out a t-shirt saying ‘You think you're cute?’ and some tight jeans that he didn’t know he had from the floor, because the room doesn’t have a closet and he just doesn’t want to pull his clothes out of  his suite case which he just threw on the floor, laying there (except for his boxers though, people can enter his room and put on his boxers as a hat).

            He drives Niall to the top of the mountain ‘cause he already knows that Zayn is going to stop somewhere to make sure that his car is alright and is not going to brake any time soon after the race starts.

            Louis and him have been texting each other non-stop until Louis texts him that he needs to go to a gas station to fill his tank and ready his car, and of course Harry texts that it’s alright and leaves Louis alone 'till he gets the text.

            ‘Finished filling up my tank and checking my engine, so you gonna watch our race?’

            And Harry of course says that he will and that’s the end of the conversation again. And he is very sure that he will see Louis after the race and will give him a hug or a kiss.

            “We need to go now, Ni! The race is about to start at 10pm and it’s already 9:30pm,” Harry shouts and pulls his leather jacket on. The AE86 doesn’t have any air conditioning but he is damn sure that it’s going to be damn cool when they get to the mountain.

            Niall goes downstairs with some Lays in his hands, wearing one of those t-shirts with ‘Night Knights’ on them. Zayn's group is called ‘Night Knights’ and he doesn’t fucking know why. They just are, while Louis' group is called ‘Hot Cars’ and he doesn’t know why, either.

            “Yeah, yeah,” Niall says as he twists his snapback. Harry sighs before pulling out his keys and opening the door. He and Niall go out and the Irish boy locks up the house before entering the car.

            “So, you and Louis are going somewhere after the race?” Niall asks. Harry just shakes his head because the next days will be full of racing and it’s going to be a long week. He then turns on his engine and starts driving to the mountain.

            Niall, of course, being a torture, turns up the radio as he hears ‘As Long As You Love Me’ by Justin Bieber being played on some radio station. He doesn’t even know why Niall is so obsessed with that goddamn Bieber; he is going to kill Niall when he sings. (And Harry almost strangles Niall when Niall sang out loud but Harry has self control so Niall should thank god for that).

 

~

 

            Harry can hear murmuring as he and Niall get to the top of the mountain.  They get out of the car and Niall runs into Zayn and kisses his cheeks.

            The curly boy just rolls his eyes but smiles because Zayn and Niall are very cute together. He then goes to Zayn and gives the boy a ‘manly hug’.

            “Good luck, Z.” Harry smiles while Zayn just rolls his eyes.

            “Oh mate, it’s not me you should say good luck to.” Zayn smirks and Harry just returns the eye roll.

            “Dude, just because I beat him doesn’t mean that he is weak. You know who my father is,” Harry says. “Sometimes, you’re over confident.”

            “Oh, Harry,” Zayn says as he wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “I've raced Louis a few times and he almost lost them all if he hadn’t drifted correctly. You need to be confident in these races, Haz.”

            And Harry just rolls his eyes and pushes Zayn’s hands from his shoulders before looking around to find Louis, when the familiar R8 pulls over in front of him.

            “Harry!” Louis says as he gets out of the car, giving Harry a hug.

            “So, looking forward to tonight?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

            “Yeah, almost lost all of my races to Zayn.” Louis sighs and looks at Zayn who is making out with Niall. “Hey, is that your friend?”

            “Oh, yeah.” Harry laughs. “He and Zayn have been dating since they were sophomores in high school and Zayn got expelled when he beat up the shit out of some kid who insulted Niall and put him into coma, so Zayn moved here.”

            “So our good ‘ole Zayn is a fucking Romeo.” Louis laughs. “He may be a racer, but he is not that typical bad boy or racer who just beats up some one for no good reason.”

            “’S true,” Harry agrees. “He has never punched anyone who hasn't insulted him, nor Niall or his family. But he can put someone into a fucking coma.”

            “See you after the race.” Louis smiles when someone says ‘the race is about to start’ and just enters his R8 and positions his car.

            Harry knows that Zayn is going to use that Lamborghini that he doesn’t even know how Zayn got but it’s fast and the race is very unpredictable: it all depends on the racer's condition and both Louis and Zayn are in good condition.

            He can’t choose who’s side he is on, but he hopes that the race finishes quickly so they can watch the other two races; Night Knights vs. Red Mars and Hot Cars vs. Red Mars.

            Red Mars are one of the unbeatable racers with Cher Lloyd, one of the most famous girl racer in the UK. Cher is also unbeatable and is very great at racing for a girl like her.

            Zayn drifts his car and arranges his position before a girl with red hair who is holding two flags and popping her bubble gum.

            “The first ever race of this year starts, now!” Then Louis and Zayn start racing. Harry and Niall go to Louis’ friend, who is holding a walkie-talkie.

            Harry could follow the both of them with Niall to see who wins, but he knows he is just going to throw Niall out of a window and Harry isn’t sure if Niall is insured.

            “Zayn is after Louis. They are very fast,” a random guy says in the walkie-talkie.

            “How fast?” Louis’ friend asks.

            “180 kmph, Liam,” the guy says to Liam.

            “Where are they exactly?” Liam asks.

            “Going near the cliff where the grills are weak,” the guy says. It’s very dangerous if they are racing on the road that  has very weak grills because it can cause accidental death and he wants Zayn and Louis back in one piece.  He is also sure that Niall wants Zayn alive.

            “Zayn almost drops!” another voice says while Harry makes sure that Niall isn't going to have a heart attack.

            “Is Zayn okay?” Niall shouts, and Liam just winces.

            “Yeah he is,” the guy says and Niall breathes in relief. It would be very sad without Zayn Malik in your life. He isn’t your typical bad boy who is a player, who doesn’t care who he dates, drunk and drunk, and just fucks the person he dates before breaking up with her or him.

            “Both of them are close to the finish line,” a new voice says. “Both of them are very close to each other and Louis wins!” Niall may or may not punch Harry’s bicep. Harry winces and rubs the area.

            “My Zaynie lost.” Niall pouts while Harry just hugs him.

            “Aww, Ni. It’s okay that Zayn lost; he will win the next race.”

 

~

            After 10 minutes, Zayn and Louis go back to the top of the mountain to watch Cher race but of course, they have to wait for one of Zayn’s team mates to race against one of Cher’s team mates.

            And of course, Zayn's team wins. And Zayn just dances and gives Harry a high five and Niall a kiss on the forehead.

            Harry is in awe when he sees Cher’s car. It’s also a Lamborghini that Harry doesn’t give a flying fuck what type it is. The car is pink with some graffiti art on it.

            “Bad news,” Louis says to Cher.

            “What is it?” Cher asks, popping her bubblegum in front of Louis’ face.

            “Well, Jack can't race tonight,” Louis says while Cher looks like she’s about to flip out.

            “Now? What the fuck is wrong with that boy?” Cher asks, eyes burning: she looks like a fucking dragon.

            “Broke his arm while he was climbing a tree to get a kite for his sister,” Louis explains and Cher just slams her fist on Louis' R8.

            “I don’t give a damn, Tomlinson! I need someone to race with tonight!” Cher yells, making the entire crowd look at her and Louis.

            “All of my team mates are going to race tomorrow night or another night,” Louis says with a sigh. “I don’t know who to put against you.”

            Cher just looks at her surroundings and sees Harry talking to Niall about some shitty 3D movie they saw. Cher just purses her lips and checks out Harry.

            “Who is that boy?” Cher asks, pointing at Harry. Louis turns around to see that Cher is pointing at his curly haired friend.

            “That’s Harry,” Louis answers.

            “Is he a racer?”

            “I don’t kno- Harry!” Louis calls Harry, who turns around and excuses himself from talking to Niall. He then jogs towards Louis.

            “What’s up?” Harry asks, dimples showing and damn, he can seduce anyone with that smile.

            “Are you a racer, Harry?” Cher asks, popping her bubblegum again.

            Harry frowns and thinks, _am I a racer?_ “I can’t say,” he shrugs. “I just raced Louis once.”

            “And who won?” Cher asks, brows raised and Harry swallows.

            “Me, but that’s only once, I swear,” Harry pulls his hands up. “I’m not a racer, my father was.”

            “Who’s your father?”

            “Des Styles,” Harry answers while Cher’s eyes widen and she takes a step back, leaning against her car.

            “It would be a great opportunity to race the one and only son of Des Styles. Do you want to race?”

            “Hell yeah!” Harry smirks. Louis looks up at him with worry in his eyes.

            Cher smirks before going to her Lamborghini and starting her engine, arranging her car. Harry just looks down at Louis, who still looks worried and shrugs.

            “It’s just a race, Lou,” Harry says while Louis looks like he is about to explode at any second.                 

            “Just a race, Harry? Just a fucking race? Do you know that if you lose, Hot Cars will drop to top two?” Louis says.

            “No, Louis. I'm going independently,” Harry says and shakes Louis’ hair. “Besides, this is just going to be my first official race.” Harry lets go of Louis and walks to the AE86. He pushes Niall and Zayn from his car and enters the car. He can still smell the tofu inside of it.

            He then puts on the seat belt that he never ever uses and puts his key into the ignition and the car comes alive. He arranges his car next to Cher. Harry rolls down his window first and sees that Zayn and Louis are coming to his side.

            “Are you sure about this, Haz?” Zayn asks.

            “Of course I am,” Harry answers. “Besides, I’ve got nothing to lose. I’m running independently in this race, just to remind you.” Harry smirks before rolling up his window. A new girl comes up with blue electric hair and too much red lipstick, holding a flag.

            “For the main event!” the girl says. “Cher Lloyd from Red Mars,” he hears some applause, “and Harry Styles, the son of Des Styles.’” Now,  he can hear the murmuring outside of his car. It’s really obvious that he is Des’ son cause there's a big sign that says ‘Styles’ Tofu House’ and their landline on the side of the car.

            Harry can hear the engine of Cher’s car before the girl pulls down the flag and they hit the gas pedal. He is a bit shocked that Cher is behind him, even though Cher hit the gas first.

            He can still remember what his dad taught him when he was younger. The first thing he learned was to drift and that was a piece of cake. And now he knows the reason why his dad knew many things about racing, and he is going to make a phone call later, that’s for sure.

            Harry grabs the gear shift then pulls and pushes it and hits the gas pedal again until he pushes the brake and rolls his steering wheel and pulls and pushes the gear shift again. Of course, people are at the Hair Pin watching his and Cher’s race. Many girls are watching the race with skirts on and Harry just snorts before continuing to drift.

            He has a feeling that he is going to win this race.

 

~

 

            “Shit!” the guy from the hair pin says in the walkie-talkie.

            “What?” Louis says into the device. Harry and Cher are at the hair pin and it’s a good start to the race.

            “The AE86 almost hit the grills when he was drifting but he doesn’t have a fucking scratch!” Louis and Liam are amazed at how well Harry can drive.

            “Where is Cher?” Zayn asks behind Louis.

            “Just entering the pin while the dude in the AE86 is almost at the exit point!” The four guys can sense the amazement in the other guy’s voice. “Do you know that he fucking uses the gutter to drift faster?”

            “I think only Des can do that,” Louis says. “I tried it before and failed before my car bumped the grills. It can take someone forever to learn how to do it. People say that only crazy people can do that!”

            “Well, Harry is crazy,” Niall says and starts eating some Nerds. “I remember almost getting killed when he put me in the passenger’s seat without a seat belt on.”

            “He must get the skills from his dad,” Liam says.

            “Oh shit! That dude can drift,” a new voice says. “He just drifted in front of me just a second ago and we still haven’t got any sign of Cher yet!”

            “Yes!” Niall fist pumps and starts dancing like the leprechaun he is.

            “Fuck, Cher loses,” a new voice says and the four lads just scream ‘Yes’ and start dancing.

            “This is the first time Cher has lost!” Louis smiles as he hugs Liam tight.

            “It’s sad that he went independently, though,” Zayn pouts.

            “Who cares? The bitch lost,” Louis says before hugging Zayn and Niall. “You should be proud.”

            'Meet me at Lake? – H xx'

            Louis smiles at Harry's text before replying.

            'Sure :)'

 

~

 

            Harry doesn’t go back, because it’s the last race and yeah, he just texted Louis while he was driving to the finish line.

            He remembers the lake in the park where he and Niall accidentally slipped and fell in the lake, causing them to have a bit of ‘trouble’ with the policemen who just shook their heads and gave them a ticket and left them alone. And when they got home, Zayn just threw Harry a towel and dragged Niall to the bathroom, who was giggling and kissing Zayn’s cheeks.

            He parks in front of the bakery near the park and buys some hot chocolate for him and Louis.

            He lays on the grass near the lake, arms behind his head , waiting for Louis. He just admits to himself that Louis is too cute and just a bit fuckable (if that’s even a word) and that he has a high school crush on the older man.

            He looks at the sky above and starts counting the stars until he feels someone else's presence at his side. He is sure that it’s Louis because he hears the engine of the R8.

            “You won the race.” Louis’ voice is so soft, like he is singing a lullaby to Harry. “It’s the first time Cher loses.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            “It’s just, I don’t even know why I agreed to race. It’s just fun and I like feeling my blood thump when I hold the steering wheel.” Harry shrugs. “Hot chocolate?” and Louis says a small ‘thank you’ and takes a sip of the hot, dark chocolate.

            “So you want to be your dad?” Louis says.

            “If I want to,” Harry admits. “I only like racing but I don’t think I want to race. I mean yeah, racing is great but I don’t want the attention from the media when they hear that Des Styles’ has a racer son.”

            “So you just like racing but you not going to race?”

            “I don’t know, to be honest,” Harry laughs. “I enjoyed our race and the one with Cher but I think I’ll finish my studies before I start chasing cars,” Harry says and counts the stars again.

            “Chasing Cars? Isn’t that a song by Snow Patrol?” Louis smiles and pulls out his phone to look for the familiar tune.

            Harry smiles when he hears the soft instrument of the song, and he may or may not pull Louis closer to him and start nuzzling his hair.

            “I love that song,” Harry says and gets lost in the music.

            “If I lay, would you just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world,” Louis sings and Harry has to admit that the smaller man can sing.

            “I'm already laying with you,” Harry jokes and Louis just pinches his side.

            “I just love this song. Even though this song isn’t about racing cars or something, it’s just smooth and it sounds like a lullaby.” Louis smiles.

            Harry gets lost in the moment, with the song softly playing about their heads and counting the stars above. They’re already forgetting about the world and he just loves not caring about everyone, even Niall or Zayn or his father or that AE86. For now, he only cares about the boy at his side.

            He can finally say that love at first sight is real. Sure, people ask him to define love, but he always says ‘You can’t define love’ 'cause really, it’s true. Some people can fall in love at first sight, some people fall in love very blindly, like people can say that the person you love is not that great but in your heart and mind, they are perfect in every way and some people just love people the way they want to.

            But Harry – Harry fell in love at first sight with Louis William Tomlinson; a racer, a fan of his father, and the son of a family.

            That might be a little cheesy but Harry can see a future with Louis: both of them are chasing cars until they get tired and have their own little family.

            This feeling has been nagging Harry since him and Louis raced at the hill next to the 7-eleven and maybe, just maybe, he and Louis are soul mates. Louis is a very interesting person and Harry wants to be in his life, at least leave a mark saying that Harry Styles was here or something.

            Harry pulls Louis closer and Louis just arranges himself.

            “Do you believe in love at first sight, Lou?” Harry asks while Louis just shakes his head.   “Well, I do.”

            And they kiss: _it is perfect_.

 

~

 

            Call Harry cheesy balls but he can feel fireworks when his lips are attached to Louis'. He can still taste the dark chocolate on the older man’s mouth when Louis opens his mouth to let Harry’s tongue in. Their tongues slide against each other and they hear real fireworks.

            Louis giggles before pulling back and laying his head on Harry’s bicep and looking at the fireworks swirling in the peaceful night of July. It’s very pretty, really.

            “Fireworks.” Harry smiles before nuzzling Louis’ hair that smells like those shampoos for girls that his friend always uses.

            “I forgot that every night in July, they set fireworks at midnight for two minutes,” Louis says, arms finding Harry’s middle and putting his head on Harry’s chest.  He can hear the younger boy’s heartbeat.

            “Is that so?” Harry raises his brows. “So that means I get to sneak you after races to see fireworks here?”

            “Do you want to?” Louis smiles as the fireworks show comes to a slow stop.

            “Yeah,” Harry answers. “It’s very peaceful at night here. For a city with too many troubles.”

            “That’s downtown. We are somewhere uptown or in the middle, Haz.” Harry thinks that he prefers Louis calling him ‘Haz’ or ‘Hazza’ than his own name, 'cause the nicknames roll on Louis’ tongue so perfectly.

            They stay quiet for a while, listening to the soft harmony of Chasing Cars and the night is so perfect yet it needs something like those power puff girls: Harry needs some ‘chemical X’.

            “Would you mind having a picnic tomorrow here? I mean, dinner? I hear that tomorrow there will be people here to watch the sky lanterns,” Harry says. That’s what Niall and Zayn had said.

            “So you’ve heard?” Louis asks, looking up Harry with stars in his eyes.

            “Zayn and Niall have come here almost every night since we came,” Harry says. “And they left me alone at Zayn’s house with the big spider on the ceiling of the lounge that Zayn says is his pet. Do you know how big the spider is? You can only find a spider like that in Australia.”

Louis laughs at Harry’s ‘anecdote’ before grabbing the cold dark chocolate and taking a sip of it.             “It’s getting chilly here, isn’t it?”

            “Blame England,” Harry jokes. Well, it’s not a joke 'cause really, blame England and ask why it’s near the North pole.

            “But I’m so proud of our country,” Louis says before he feels Harry’s chest vibrating.       “What?”

            “Really, 'Your Body'? You got to have better song than that.” And oh, Louis didn’t even know that he had ‘Your Body’ by Christina Aguilera.

            “It’s not me, I swear,” Louis says, and Harry just laughs harder. Harry then kisses Louis, pouts his lips before saying,

            “Oh Lou.”

 

~

 

            After an hour of lying down on the grass of the park, they go their separate ways. And Harry just can’t remove the big smile off of his face, really. Louis just looks so cute and so kissable. He could even write a poem about Louis’ body (if had time) and well, Harry did write a poem about Louis:

            ‘ _Blue eyes can deceive_

_Lips that are thin_

_Ass that is sin_

_That’s what I see’_

            Okay, he can’t write poems for shit but hey, at least he knows that he can't write fucking poems.

 

~

 

            Niall sees what Harry wrote on a piece of paper and he has never been so embarrassed in his life. Who wouldn’t want to die in a hole when someone sees a piece of paper saying how much you like your crush (Okay, it’s like a diary written on a piece of yellow paper).

            “Oh, little Haz has a crush,” Niall teases, shaking Harry's curls. Harry just sulks and tries to grab the paper from the Irish lad’s hands. “Gonna post this to Instagram.” And Niall is gone.

This is apparently the most awful day of his life. And he just wants to die of embarrassment.

 

~

 

            Harry sees Niall did post it on Instagram, it has almost a thousand likes, and sees Louis' comment:

_So that poem is for me eh? :)_

            And Harry doesn't want to face Louis for a while until he gets the confidence to face Louis without crying.

~

 

            Harry does manage not to talk to Louis for seven hours until he remembers that he has a date with Louis. Okay, call it a double date, because Louis told Niall on Instagram that he and Harry were going to the park to light up some flying lanterns.

            Zayn did tease Harry when the three of them were having lunch at Nandos because it was the first time Harry had left the guest room after Niall grabbed the yellow paper. Harry spent that time alone fake sobbing, turning his pillow left and right and at some point, watching Dan Howell have a midlife crisis, just like him.

            He can take the teasing from the two lovers but he just can’t stop the blushing so yeah, it’s like him playing hockey when he was younger and tripping in the middle of the ice ring 'cause of his penguin feet.

            And he does get some teasing messages from Louis and he just fucking wants to kil- no, murder Niall and chop-chop his body and put it somewhere Zayn can’t find him.

            After hours of teasing and doing kissy-kissy faces that Harry can’t take, Zayn buys four flying lanterns and some food for the night picnic while Harry collars Niall so he can’t eat the food that Zayn will buy later.

            Niall keeps going to Zayn and Harry just covers his ears and goes to Wal-mart to buy some skittles and a polo.

            When the clock hits seven fifteen, they go to the park and see that there are many people with picnic baskets and sky lanterns. They are really grateful when there isn’t anyone at their spot next to the lake.

            Niall lays a big red checkered mat and puts the picnic there. Harry sits on the other end of the mat while Zayn and Niall cuddle next to each other.

            Not a minute later, Louis comes up with some food in his hands and puts it on the mat before greeting Niall and Zayn.

            “And hello Mr. Poem,” Louis teases while sitting down next to Harry and giving him a kiss on his temple. Harry just groans and crosses his arms across his chest.

            “I hate you all!” The other three just laugh at Harry while Harry wants to commit homicide. It’s not fun getting teased by your friends and your crush, too.

            “Oh Harry, I didn’t know you wrote poems!” Zayn says in his Bradford accent. “Oh Ass that is sin.”

            “At least I can write something!” Harry says, before opening the picnic basket and getting the blueberry muffins he wanted to eat since Zayn bought them.

            All of them stop teasing Harry; they just eat and talk about shit in life while Harry just eats there like an outcast.

            Louis does milk him with questions about his dad like, “What is your father’s work now?” or, “Does he have a wife?” They're more personal questions but Harry just answers them honestly. But he does really wants to meet his mum; he's never even seen pictures of her or known her name.

            When it’s eight, all of them grab one sky lantern. Zayn brought his lighter, because he can’t trust Niall and Harry with fire (well, Harry can handle fire when cooking) and Zayn doesn’t want them to burn something.

            Zayn then lights up the sky lanterns and lets them fly up to the sky. Other people let them fly at the same time and luckily, Harry brought his crap Canon camera and he takes a picture of the sky and fireworks.

            When he pulls down his camera, he gives Louis a kiss on the cheek and Louis just blushes deeply.

            They continue to eat and talk, but they still tease Harry about the poem. And then they see Liam looking lost.

            “What are you doing here, Liam?” Louis asks.

            “Oh, I just looked out our window at the hotel and saw the sky lanterns so I took a look and saw that it’s from here.” Liam smiles as he takes a seat in the middle of Zayn and Louis.

            “Eat!” Harry says, shoving some banana muffins at Liam’s face. He smiles and takes the muffin.

            “This is really fun!” Niall says and kisses Zayn on the lips. Harry then grabs his camera and takes a picture of it. “Thank you,” Niall says to Zayn.

            “Come on!  Let’s take a selfie!” Harry says, and all of them literally crush Harry. The curly boy just points the lens at their faces. All of them say ‘cheese’ and  before Harry can press the shutter, he feels someone’s lips on his temple.

            With the flash almost blinding their eyes, all of them get off of Harry while the curly boy looks at the picture: Liam is smiling very wide, Zayn and Niall are pulling funny faces and Louis is kissing his cheeks while smiling widely.

            He can say that this is the best night ever.

 

~

 

            The five of them stay at the park, watching people leave as the night gets deeper. It’s midnight when the park is almost empty and then again, fireworks come out of the sky, swirling in the air like ballerinas.

            Harry loves watching those lights, because that’s what he feels next to Louis. His life right now is like one of those cliché movies where boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy asks girl to a date, girl says yes, boy asks girl to be his girlfriend and after many dates, both of them live for ever. It’s very much like that, except Harry is going to skip all the shit and just ask Louis to be his boyfriend.

            After an hour of storytelling, milking information about Des Styles, stargazing and listening to the soft songs that Niall plays on his iPod, all of them go to their home except for Harry and Louis, who start making out like crazy.

            They start removing each other's clothes as Harry bites Louis’ collarbone, looking at the cursive writing of ‘It is What it is’. He continues down to Louis’ stomach, cooing when he sees a small bump on Louis' stomach and says ‘tummy’ pinching it until Louis slaps his hand away and Harry continues to kiss Louis' body, worshipping the older lad's body.

            Harry takes the tip of Louis’ cock in his mouth and starts sucking it, making Louis a whimpering mess below him. He then grabs the sachet of lube out of his pocket (that lube has been in his pocket for a quite a while). Opening the sachet with his mouth and squeezing the silver pocket in the middle, he presses his middle finger in Louis’ hole.

            Louis shudders as Harry’s long finger enter his tight hole. It’s been forever since he's gotten laid and he knows he is very tight right now.

            Harry then pushes his index finger in with his middle as Louis starts begging him for more. He scissors his fingers, making Louis’ back arch and cry for more.

            The curly lad then grabs the condom next to the lube, opening it and rolling the piece of rubber down his erection. He grabs both of Louis’ ankles and puts them on his shoulder as he starts entering Louis, slowly. Louis just whimpers his name like a fucking prey.

            When Harry starts to move, Louis feels amazing, like he is on the top of the world or something like that. He likes being filled, he loves being filled by Harry’s big cock.

            He then asks Harry to fuck him harder and faster, and he seriously feels like he is riding a fucking sex machine. His little ‘uh’s are making Harry move like that. Every snap of Harry’s hip hits Louis' prostate, making the older lad feel tears spring to  the corner of his eyes at the feeling.

            When he feels the familiar coil in his stomach, his moans and whimpers become higher until he comes, painting his and Harry’s stomach. Harry then comes after a few thrusts, filling up the condom.

            The younger lad pulls out, removing the condom carefully off his softening dick and throwing it near the trash bin next to the lake before licking the come off Louis’ chest and kissing the older man.

            They then start to dress and watch the stars for a bit before saying goodbye to each other, kissing each other's lips before going home to sleep and thinking about each other until they can’t even sleep.

 

~

 

            Harry calls his father after lunch, to ask more about his life before he quit racing and well, he does get a lot information about his dad’s old life.

 

_“So dad, just found out that you’re a racer,” Harry says in the receiver and hears his dad take a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke at the fresh air._

_“Okay,” Des says like it’s just the most normal thing in the world._

_“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asks._

_“If I said it to the whole world that your dad is a racer, people will know where I am.”_

_“So you did it for our safety?”_

_“Of course,” Des answers. “I love you to bits Harry, and you know that, right? Don’t worry son, you can tell it to the whole world if you want.”_

_“Well, people will know now,” Harry laughs. “I beat Cher Lloyd of the Red Mars last night and beat Louis Tomlinson of Hot Cars a few days ago.”_

_“Already?” He can hear his dad laugh a bit. “Isn’t that a bit, too fast?”_

_“Dad, cars are fast.” Harry laughs._

 

            And he gets to know who his mom is.

_”Who is my mum, dad?” Harry asks curiously._

_“Your mum is Anne Cox,” Des says sadly. “She died when you were a month old: a drunk guy hit her car.”_

_“Where is she buried, dad?” Harry asks._

_“There in Bradford Cemetery,” Des answers. “You can go and visit her now yah know.”_

 

            And Harry visits his mum with Niall and Zayn. He wishes he knew what his mum looked like, if she was beautiful, if she was nice. It’s hard to grow up without a father or a mother. But deep inside of his heart, he knows, he damn knows that his mum and dad love him so much.

            In the night, the three of them go to the mountain and watch as the Jack guy races Cher and of course, Cher wins this time, but she still looks like she is about to rip Harry’s curls off.

The week pass by like this until it’s the last race of the season, with Louis verses Zayn verses Cher and well, they add Harry so verses Harry as well.

            It is the duck tape race and Harry doesn’t know how to drive with his right hand taped to the steering wheel.

            He can honestly say that if he wants to kill himself, he better do that now 'cause the duck tape race can be the 'cause of your unnecessary death.

            But of course, he wins the race and Cher is about to strangle him but he is very thankful that he has Zayn and Louis there to stop the racer from committing homicide.

 

~

 

            “This is our last night in Bradford,” Louis says as he links his small hand with Harry’s big hand.

            “We can still see each other. We can drive to see each other,” Harry says and kisses Louis' temple, which just makes him sigh and arranges himself at the grass near the lake. It’s their official spot now that will be gone as soon as Harry and Niall leave Bradford tomorrow afternoon.

            “I will miss this,” Louis admits. He will miss watching the fireworks, the racing, spending his nights cuddling with Harry, sharing those sweet kisses and stargazing. He is going to miss all of this.

            “I know,” Harry says.

            “But I'm going to surely miss you and your fucking knock-knock jokes,” Louis laughs.      “And your poems.”

            “Oi,” Harry says, pinching Louis' side. “My poems about you are good.”

            “Oh yeah?” Louis raises his brows. “Make up a poem about my eyes.”

            Harry hums before smiling down at Louis. His mouth starts to recite the short poem about Louis’ eyes.

            “ _Eyes like sky_

_Those can lie_

_But these eyes_

_Can’t tell no lie._ ”

            Louis just kisses him on his already red lips, hard, before pulling back and grabbing his phone, starting to sing Chasing Cars.

            Both of them are really in love with this song; this song represent their relationship. In the day light, they’re always busy with things and their friends, but when it’s midnight, they go to this lovely park with that peaceful lake, counting the stars above and making a wish as the clock hits 11:11.

            The two of them already have what they wished for, themselves. They enjoy being together. Heck, they might even love each other! Even though they don’t even say it, they know in their hearts and minds that they love each other.

            The thing Harry loves the most is to forget the world, forget all the shit about Niall and Zayn, about racing. With Louis in his arms, he can say he is already forgetting the world.

            Harry is the cause of Louis' almost sleepless nights, tossing left and right, trying to drink too many cuppas and still not able to sleep. Even when he tries to listen to lullabies to make him sleep, they are useless. Once, when he and Harry slept on the grass, Louis slept very nicely. He didn’t even care when the street sweepers woke them up so they could clean.

            Harry and Louis are soul mates, that’s for sure. They can’t live when if one of the other pair is missing, like those locks that need keys. Harry is the lock and Louis is the key. Both of them know that one day, after Harry is done with his university, they will be in London or anywhere in UK, living with each other, having sex, giving each other good morning kisses: they’re going to waste their time  _chasing cars_.

 

~

 

            After that night, they do have more outdoor sex before both of them leave Bradford. It is fun, really. Harry and Louis don’t have a relationship other than being sex buddies, but they do promise to keep in touch. Exchanging twitter, facebook, kik and Skype.

            But it’s just that Harry will never ever, ever forget Louis because it’s the first time that Harry has fallen in love with someone when he first sees them.

            He can call Louis his ‘Summer Love’.  He remembers a song with that title from that boy band who can’t dance for shit yet he still listens to them.

            Niall’s good bye to Zayn is much harder than Harry thought it would be. He has to pull Niall to his car so that they can go home early because a fourteen hour drive is not fun. And there are a lot of tears and struggles.

            Harry’s good example of ‘impossible love’ is Zayn and Niall because Zayn has never cheated on Niall when he's been away and vice versa. They can have PDA and they don't fucking care anymore. They have their own world when they are with each other, holding each other’s hand and kissing each other’s lips.

            And Harry wonders, will he ever have a love life like Zayn and Niall? He really likes Louis,  _a lot_. It’s like soul mates and those weird fictions that he reads when he is bored out of his mind.

            And Harry decides, he loves Louis Tomlinson.

 

~

 

            Harry studied Law for no good reason because well, he doesn’t give a flying fuck. He just needed a degree to get a job during the day, to be able to race at night.

            His dad just hugs him when he comes home from Bradford, saying that he is proud of him and that he should continue his racing and much more. He can also say that his dad is close to tears. He really loves his dad so much.

            Louis texts him 24/7 and he almost loses all of his credits because of all the  late night calls and texts. Even if they’re not texting, they’ll be talking on kik or Skype, saying how they miss each other. It’s like those cliché movie where the main characters are in a long-distance relationship, except that he and Louis are only friends.

            They do sext, have phone sex and even webcam sex over Skype, but it’s like something is missing. Sure, he can watch Louis fingering himself in the camera while he just sits there wanking, but he just wants to be inside of Louis' ass. He wants Louis scratching his back, leaving red marks, moaning underneath him, him wrecking Louis.

            It’s very simple to say but hard to do when there are mountains and roads and even rivers between them! But seeing Louis' smile on camera, talking about what he did that day, makes Harry smile too and he wants to grab Louis and kiss him hard.

            As his racing career continues, the media knows him know, that he is Harry Styles, the son of Des Styles, who is the greatest racer in England and in the whole world. People ask him for interviews, but he only agreed to one and it’s where the interviewer flirted the shit out of him and he doesn’t want any other interviews.

            He is on the cover of ‘Teen Vogue’ and some racing magazine but he doesn’t let anyone interview him. He just sends letters and answers questions.

            He keep his life as private as possible, because he isn’t Justin Bieber, who can make girls fall on their knees and beg him to fuck them: he is just Harry Styles, the boy who races and is in love with a fellow racer.

            People come to that mountain where he always drives to watch him race, just race with some amateur racers and then he drives straight home to talk to Louis, asking him how his life is and how the race went.

            No one can beat him; no one is even close to him when they race. People say that he is like his father, that he can’t be beat by just racing. It took years to just bump the car of Des’ and still, his father wins. Racing is in their blood, he knows it. His father told him stories about how he and his grand dad raced at that familiar mountain.

            He now has a good amount of friends as he goes to Manchester and ha started studying law. They know him for racing and they take advantage of it, saying that ‘Harry Styles is my friend’. But he only has no more than five real friends that aren’t using him for his fame.

            Niall is studying education and Harry doesn’t know why. He will be a good teacher though, but he wishes that Niall wouldn't go to English Literature because a- Niall doesn’t read books and b- he is fucking Irish and his students won’t understand him at all.

            The Irish man almost cries when Zayn transfers colleges from Bradford to Manchester because he really misses his snowflake. Harry nearly pukes at the cuteness of the couple and yet again wonders if Louis is still at college, and if he and Harry will cross paths? Will they recognize each other?

            But Harry just stays positive because he knows that Louis likes him and vice versa.

 

~

 

            Harry is bouncing around when he gets the news. It’s July and the race is going to be here, at Chesire. He almost cries when Louis calls him on Skype and tells him. ‘So, do you have any rooms in your house?’ and yeah, he does. Harry asks why Louis said that and Louis says ‘Oh nothing, it’s just that the next race is going to be there and all.’

            Well, they don’t have any extra rooms because Niall is already there with Zayn. He did ask his father if Louis could stay with them for a week and his dad just raised his brows, took a sip of the yellows buds before saying ‘yes’ and reminding him to use protection.

            Harry just misses Louis, a lot. It’s been a year since they last saw each other and Harry is still shocked that he and Louis could handle the distance for this long. It’s just that people cheat on each other when their loved one is away or something like that.

            Even though he and Louis aren’t in a relationship, he feels that one of them will break and will ask the other one to be his boyfriend. They did say that they liked each other over  Skype when it was Louis' birthday. He remembers the conversation clearly.

_“Nice sweater,” Harry comments over the cam when he sees that Louis is wearing a too big sweater for him._

_“Thanks,” Louis blushes, looking down as he plays with the hem of the sweater. “I like,_ like _you.”_

_“Ditto,” Harry beams._

_“No one uses that word anymore.” Louis rolls his eyes but smiles._

_“I just did,” Harry smirks before taking Niall’s guitar and arranging the chords. “I hope you like me serenading you.”_

            Harry sings Louis ‘Use Somebody’ and ‘Kiss Me’ and Louis cries when he is done and he wants to hug him until he can’t breathe because that’s the first time someone has sung to Louis. He admits it to Harry and Harry is so touched by it that he kisses Louis over the camera.

 

~

            Harry texts Louis after he drops his things off at the house, that he should go to the park. Harry arranges a little picnic at the park with a little help from Niall and Zayn. Harry just wants this night to be perfect and memorable.

            When Louis enters the park, he is shocked at what he sees: Christmas lights on the trees, soft music playing in the background, and a little dinner in the middle of the park.

            “I missed you,” Harry says behind Louis. Louis just gasps before turning around and hugging Harry’s middle. And when Harry feels something wet, he realizes that Louis is crying.

            He laughs before kissing Louis’ crown. “I’m here,” Harry says and Louis just hugs him tighter.

            “I missed you, too” Louis says into Harry’s chest. The taller boy just shushes him before bringing Louis to the picnic mat. They eat while they talk to each other, telling each other what happened to them in the past year, before they ditch the food and start taking pictures and start kissing each other.

            After an hour of that, Harry and Louis challenge each other and start racing each other on the top of the mountain.

            Little do they know that both of them are in love with each other. It’s like a secret that they don’t know that they’ll only know when they visit a fortune teller. They don’t know that they have the red string of fate, that even if they are tangled, or very far from each other, the red string will never break.

_‘Let’s waste time, Chasing Cars, around our heads’._


End file.
